Even Longer
by rilihei
Summary: "We'll be friends forever, won't we?"
**Behold: an extremely old fanfic I don't recall writing but was in the word documents on my laptop. I'm going to try to slowly coax myself out of writer's block, and I managed to come across these old fics so, for now, here you go.**

 **This story takes place in a timeline where Alibaba doesn't regain consciousness, Judal doesn't return, and Hakuryuu is eventually beaten and/or never shows his face again.**

 **WARNING: MANGA SPOILERS (I think?)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic._**

* * *

Morgiana takes a few thirsty breaths of summer air.

She takes a turn at the bottom of the hill, her feet settling into a steady rhythm as she start up the narrow footpath— one that winds through a dense patch of forest and opens at the entrance to the orchards.

Over the years, the orchards of Sindria had become Morgiana's favorite place. She'd memorized the placement of every species of plant, the turn of every pathway, the face of every gardener.

As she mellowed out over the years, and her world threatened to turn melancholy, Morgiana's memory had become near photographic. Her memory was something that she both appreciated and found annoying— for some things she wished to forget remained prominent in her mindscape.

She ducks through the tangled vines that cling to the arched entrance of the orchards, her feet pounding into the earth with a new, raw energy.

Today was the day.

* * *

Aladdin lifts his head to the sun, the warm spray of sea air misting the tops of his cheeks. The midday sun is high and bounces off the water with equal radiance. He straightens the beginnings of a smile, glancing over at the couple who had graciously escorted him.

He hadn't intended on meeting any of his old acquaintances until he had reached Sindria's harbor, but fate had another plan in mind.

Toto and Olba had come down to the deck, their son tailing them persistently. He had never grown close to them, yet he couldn't help but tense when they called after their child with the abbreviation of 'Ali.'

Aladdin sighed, returning his gaze to the island they were approaching. Three years had passed since he'd last set foot on Sindria— three years since he had seen Morgiana and his other acquaintances.

He would have to apologize for not returning sooner.

* * *

Aladdin had pursued the promise that he and Alibaba had made— he'd traveled the world, though his friend was within his heart rather than by his side.

She was jealous, because he no longer needed her for anything.

Aladdin had grown up. Aladdin was a strong and powerful Magician. Aladdin wasn't afraid to pursue his dreams. Aladdin didn't give up when things became rough. Aladdin had grown up.

Morgiana offered her old friend a gentle smile as he made his way off of the ship, a bright smile plastered onto his face as he made his way in her general direction to give her a hug. Through the large gathering of people, she could see Toto and Olba make their way off of the ship as well, and she flinched feeling suddenly sympathetic for the blue-haired Magi.

* * *

The hallway is lit up by the glow of the morning sun— and as Aladdin pads softly down said hallway, he's expecting to be scooped up and carried back to his room at any moment. That's when he spies Morgiana leaning against one of the stone columns outside of his room.

One of her knees are bent, with a slender arm balanced limply on her knee, though her head has lolled to the side in her sleep.

With a soft smile, Aladdin sits down across from her, the cool pillar sending a shiver through him as he watches his friend. She looks strangely content, and there isn't a doubt in his mind that she's missed the feeling of protecting someone.

They had yet to find a way to bring Alibaba back to the world of the living— and while it was now pointless given that his body had decayed— Aladdin still felt as though he could reach out and pull away Alibaba's vibrant Rukh from the others within the flow, for his Rukh once shone with a brightness that rivaled that of the stars in the night sky.

A flicker of pain crosses over his eyes as he glances over at the Fanalis woman.

If he had found a way to bring back Alibaba, Morgiana would most likely be a queen by this point in time. She would be a mother. She would be a wife. She would be a happier person.

"Hey, Mor?"

The red-headed woman jerked a bit as she woke from her slumber, eyes locking onto Aladdin even in her confused, sleepy daze. "Hmm?"

"We'll be friends forever, won't we?"

Despite her sleepiness, Morgiana's eyes hardened as she stated her answer with determination and confidence.

"Even longer."


End file.
